Game On
Game On is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on October 20, 2013. Synopsis Carrie learns that even in its crippled state, the CIA can still exercise power when needed. Dana goes AWOL, forcing Jessica to call the police. Saul and Fara follow the money trail to an unexpected location and Carrie has a meeting. Episode guide Dana helps Leo escape from the hospital, and they go on the run together in Jessica's car. They go to Leo's brother's grave, and their conversation reveals that his brother committed suicide. Dana then takes him to the base where Brody was stationed, and says that the day he said goodbye to her before being deployed to Iraq was the last time he was honest with her. Jessica and Mike, whom she is now dating, meet with Leo's parents, who call Dana "a bad influence"; their accusatory attitude toward Jessica implies that they think Dana is just like her father. Mike starts investigating Leo, and finds out that he was sent to the hospital as part of a plea agreement — the police believe that he was responsible for his brother's death. Fara traces the money behind the Langley bombings to an Iranian professional soccer player who died years before. Saul theorizes that the true culprit is using a fake identity. Carrie attends a competency hearing, with apparently good chances of being released from the psychiatric hospital. Her release is denied, however, due to a directive from the U.S. Department of Justice labeling her a security risk. She calls her father and tells him to tell Saul that she will do anything he asks if he has her released. Carrie's lawyer gets an appeals court judge to grant her release, which prompts Saul to freeze her bank account and put her under surveillance. When Carrie returns home, Franklin is there waiting for her, and asks her one more time to meet with his client. She refuses at first, but agrees after Franklin promises to keep her out of the hospital permanently. She meets with the client, Bennett, a lawyer for a bank with ties to Iranian terrorists, including the masterminds of the Langley bombing. Bennett asks her to give them information about the CIA in return for their protection against the agency's reprisals against her; he says that the agency will destroy her, one way or another, unless she accepts the deal. Carrie does so, but refuses to name any agents in the field. That night, she goes to Saul's house, and he tells that she has done well; she has been taking part in an elaborate secret operation to infiltrate and bring down the terrorist organization behind the bombings. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *David Marciano as Virgil *James Rebhorn as Frank Mathison *Jason Butler Harner as Paul Franklin *Martin Donovan as Leland Bennett *Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi *Sam Underwood as Leo Carras *Marcia DeBonis as Abby *Stephanie J. Block as Patricia Cooper *David Fonteno as Robert Strauss *Stephen Schnetzer as Dr. Cass Winthrop *Jennifer Marsala as Amanda Lambert *Gary Wilmes as Dr. Troy Richardson Co-Starring *Jennifer Christa Palmer as Bailiff Cynthia Touhy *Daniel Newman as Jeff *Jim R. Coleman as Officer Mills *Joseph Midyett as Aurelio Diaz *J. Leon Pridgen II as Officer Simon *Josué Gutierrez as Carmelo Diaz *J. Lynn Talley as Helen *Sanjit De Silva as Anoush *Tracy Wiu as Anne Snider Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes